


Сдавай отчетность в установленные сроки

by tststs



Category: Music RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tststs/pseuds/tststs
Summary: Альтернативное продолжение фика ktotonoviy "Корми демонов по расписанию".Кайнда сиквел.https://ficbook.net/readfic/7474333
Relationships: Pyrokinesis/Niki L
Kudos: 1





	Сдавай отчетность в установленные сроки

**Author's Note:**

> Рейтинг: рейтинг телеканала рен-тв остается неизменно высоким, несмотря на критику со стороны научного сообщества, а рейтинг этого текста, наверное, пг-13  
Дисклеймер в квадрате: персов взяла погонять, сеттинг тоже, описанное не имеет отношения к реальным людям, это вторая производная (зачеркнуто) фанфик по фанфику, камон  
Публикация запрещена  
*  
Родилось как очередная моя безумная крэковая идея, потому что я обожаю все ломать и превращать в фарс.  
С огромной любовью к автору верса. 
> 
> "Я бы к тебе на фит дописалась  
Если бы знала, что вывезу  
Но я точно знаю, что не  
Точнее, не фит  
Ремикс" (с)  
1.10.18
> 
> Мир, где демоны скупают товарные знаки и кидают страйки на видосы, отжимают права на имя и исполнение треков, насылают налоговые проверки, короче, не гнушаются современных решений.
> 
> Если вам кажется, что работа не закончена, то вам не кажется. Будет еще.

\- Что за нахуй?! Какое заблокирован? Они там ебу дали, что ли? Бля!  
\- Чего орешь? – Ники лениво высунулся из-под одеяла и теперь, сощурившись, укоризненно смотрел на спину Андрея. Андрей успел было приземлиться на край кровати, но почти сразу вскочил и снова принялся ходить по комнате, нервно размахивая руками.   
\- Ну и уроды!  
\- Да тише ты, всех перебудишь. Что случилось?  
\- Ты глянь сюда, - Андрей передал ему телефон с открытым приложением ютуба. Хм.   
Они уже пятый день отвисали дома у Ники. Планы были грандиозными, а Москва - красивой, как все их бывшие, но они так и не выбрались дальше Раменского. Ники поначалу пытался организовать культурную программу, но Андрей не горел желанием, и он махнул рукой. Наверное, эта неделя была в равной степени нужна им, чтобы прийти в себя после пережитого и заново узнать друг друга - уже искренне и без потустороннего вмешательства.   
Этот день не должен был стать исключением: Ники проснулся ближе к полудню и прислушался к галдежу с первого этажа - его большое семейство дружно собиралось на строительный рынок то ли за садово-огородными принадлежностями, то ли за декором для бани, то ли за всем вместе. Никиту они не привлекали - по официальной версии, у него случились проблемы со здоровьем на фоне переутомления - ничего серьезного, просто нужно больше отдыхать и меньше нервничать. Они с Андреем обоюдно решили спуститься за хавкой, когда родичи уедут, а пока Ники дремал у себя в комнате, но не тут-то было.  
Оказалось, что с канала Пиро слетела монетизация, и все бы ничего, такое случается, если бы не причина - нарушение авторских прав. И снова все бы ничего, такое тоже случается: даже гиганты типа Версуса периодически сталкиваются с блокировкой своего контента. Какой-нибудь поехавший мог оскорбиться на пустом месте и оставить жалобу на видео, например. Это неприятная, но решаемая ситуация. Однако куча мелких нестыковок намекала, что дело нечисто. К тому же, Ники, потыкавшись по ссылкам на свои видео, обнаружил, что и они удалены из открытого доступа. А вот это было уже чересчур.  
Обращение к техподдержке помогло прояснить некоторые детали. Однако, как это бывает, чем больше ты чем-то занимаешься, тем больше для тебя возникает непонятных моментов. А если у тебя нет вопросов, наоборот - ты идиот и ничего не понял.  
— Это с чего ты взял?  
\- Ну, так говорил мой научный руководитель. Про другое, правда...  
\- А про что?  
\- Да много про что... Хотя про спин-орбитальное взаимодействие, помню, вопросы у меня были, но я все равно не понял. Ладно, не бери в голову.  
\- Если все, как я думаю, то... - Ники замялся. Слушай... Демоны ребятки старомодные. Ты пробовал им ПОЗВОНИТЬ? – На этом моменте Ники выразительно выгнул бровь.  
\- Я тебя умоляю, - вздохнул Андрей. - Автоответчик.  
К вечеру стало известно немногое: контент на всех площадках был заблокирован по жалобе некоего букинг-агентства «Hellowerworld Inc». Форма обратной связи молчала. Позвонив по указанному номеру, Андрей узнал, что может отправить подписанные документы по факсу, а также то, что их агентство представляет собой никак не лейбл, а объединение совершенно иной формации. «Хм, где-то я уже это слышал», - подумал он и бросил трубку. Все равно факса у Никиты дома не было.  
\- ...Теперь, казалось бы, оставь меня в покое, я опустошен полностью, я без понятия, как и на что буду жить дальше, я нищий, я выполнил клятву, мне нечего дать тебе больше, уйди, мать твою! Но нет, эта сука глумится. «Неправомерное использование товарного знака», я ебал. Это, блядь, смешно. Я бы посмеялся, будь у меня силы. А прикинь, если мы уже умерли? И попали в ад? А в аду все бесконечно подают иски и апелляции, а потом в очередях сидят, чтобы их заявки рассмотрели?   
Ситуация, конечно, была страшная, но картинка все равно смешная, и поэтому Андрей невольно улыбнулся. Он захлопнул ноут, снял очки и потер глаза. За этот день они узнали о юридическом аспекте музыкального бизнеса, пожалуй, больше, чем за все время, пока имели к нему непосредственное отношение. Вероятно, бог берег. Или этот, с левого плеча.   
\- Ладно, хватит на сегодня этой залупы, у меня уже мозг раком встал. Ты как? - Андрей притянул сидящего рядом Ники к себе.  
Ники слегка дернулся и будто неохотно поддался движению.  
\- Угу, та же хуйня. И кроме этого... Я вообще не знаю, как быть дальше. Ты истории сочиняешь, будешь писать книжки или там в театр пойдёшь пьесы ставить, а у меня, кроме музыки, ничего не было. Ты скажешь, это наивно, я не спорю. Это могло быть сколько угодно непрофессионально, меня слушали полтора человека, а работать без отдачи невыносимо. Копишь деньги на приличное сведение, мастеринг, ищешь биты, ночами не спишь над текстом, выкраиваешь время, подтягиваешь корешей, вы заебываетесь с записью, и вот наконец релиз, а хайпа как от постов Нарека. Знаешь, сколько раз хотелось все бросить к хуям? Каждый раз думал, что хватит с меня. А потом все равно возвращался, потому что тянуло выплеснуть скопившееся внутри. Чтобы оно отпустило. Чтобы поделиться. И... Была иллюзия, что где-то далеко кто-то услышит трек и поймет тебя. Разом и всего. И ты уже не один со своей болью. А теперь... Самое страшное, что кажется, будто боль никуда не делась. Только я больше не могу облечь ее в слова.  
Андрей тяжело вздохнул. Что он мог ответить? Его до боли тянуло признаться, что он любил музыку Ники - любил всегда и верил, что однажды этот пацан выстрелит, не может не, искренность подкупает людей неизменно - но что толку было от этих слов сейчас, когда они могут только еще сильнее ранить? Он временами задумывался, почему взлетели все Никитины приятели, с которыми они двигались вместе, а он так и остался в тени. Иначе, чем полосой неудач, это объяснить было трудно. И как финальный аккорд – в жизни Ники появился он. Сложно было не чувствовать вину. Оставалось только целовать Ники в макушку, обнимать его мелко подрагивающее тело, поглаживая по спине. Очень хотелось утешить его, нежность пополам с огромным сожалением заполняла сердце. Хотелось сказать, что Андрей сожалеет о случившемся, что он никуда не исчезнет и не оставит Никиту выпутываться из этого дерьма в одиночку, а вместе они вывезут и смогут как-то жить, а потом...  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
\- Что? - Ники дернулся в его руках, вскинул голову и пристально посмотрел Андрею в глаза.   
\- И я буду рядом, любая помощь, что угодно, я...  
\- Я… ценю это, правда. Спасибо. Просто... Все внезапно так, и времени прошло... Нихуя. - Смешок. - Я... Мне надо все обдумать. И я, пожалуй, пойду к себе, уже поздно. Спокойной ночи. Завтра с новыми силами, я позвоню Кьянти, может, он что-то посоветует. У тебя есть идеи, кого еще подтянуть?   
\- Да, да... есть парочка знакомых, - Андрей замялся. Иди. Спокойной ночи.  
Заснуть ожидаемо не получалось. Андрей был в растерянности, он не собирался говорить это, но слова слетели с языка легко и естественно, будто так и надо было. И Андрей, удивляясь сам себе, понимал: он серьезно имел это в виду. И многое другое, что включало в себя это понятие, как говорится, читайте условия лицензионного соглашения, прежде чем ставить галочку, и сейчас он фактически подписался под тем, что он готов быть рядом с Ники, пока он потерян и позже, когда он создаст себя нового, и сколько будет нужно, он будет ебаться со сраной бюрократией, он поднимет все связи, и, конечно, он постарается сделать все, чтобы пучина отчаяния не затянула Ники с головой, в конце концов, им обоим предстояло искать новые смыслы. Для Андрея, по правде сказать, музыка не была таким принципиальным вопросом. Просто когда сгусток тьмы внутри стал требовать все больше пищи, он решил, что это выход - истории придумывать он любил с детства, игрался в них, и новая задача была одновременно захватывающей и пугающей - собрать из мешанины символов, узнаваемых тропов, вордплеев и обильно пропитанных эмоциями образов нечто, что заставит людей напротив ему поверить. Заставит отдавать. Дело пошло как по маслу, юные фанаты боготворили его, отовсюду начали сыпаться вполне материальные ништяки, но, если честно, сейчас Андрей чувствовал себя освобожденным. Чего нельзя было сказать о Ники, у которого желание творить шло изнутри.  
Все это Андрей излил в куче сообщений, надеясь, что Ники уже спит и прочтет завтра, но эмоции захлестывали, и невозможно было держать все в себе.   
Внезапно Ники прочел. Прочел и ничего не ответил. Стало тревожно. Андрей успел написать в твиттер про то, что у него не встает хуй, и получить ободряющий фидбэк, посраться с ботом, забанить фанатку Ежемесячных, и наконец всплыло уведомление. Картинка.  
Пиро сделал глубокий вдох и открыл, там красовался скрин диалога.  
\- Я буду рядом, пока этот кошмар не закончится!  
\- Да из-за тебя вся хуйня и происходит!  
И подпись: Я НЕ ОБИДЕЛСЯ, Я ПРОСТО ДОЛГО ИСКАЛ ПОДХОДЯЩИЙ МЕМ  
Возразить было нечего.  
Наутро Ники продрал глаза и какое-то время залипал в потолок, не желая выходить к людям. Выходить значило взаимодействовать, значило отвечать на вопросы мамы, значило вовлекаться в беседы о вечном с братом - неудобная форма, строгие училки, Вика из параллельного... Что не самое худшее, стоило отдать должное, малой был на редкость проницательным и порой поднимал такие темы, что не в бровь, а в глаз, но и не это самое худшее. Главное, что выходить значило объясниться с Андреем. Это пришлось бы сделать в любом случае рано или поздно, но Ники всей душой выбирал поздно, тогда как Андрей, судя по его ночной активности в чате, топил за рано.  
Ники был готов пролежать так еще полдня, но был нюанс: начинало хотеться есть. Он взял щетку, полотенце, натянул халат и с досадой подумал, что житье в съемной однушке имеет свои неоспоримые плюсы. С утра можно в одних семейниках выползти на кухню и вливать в себя воду прямо из графина или пивко из холодильника - в зависимости от того, как завершился вечер накануне, а здесь приходилось готовиться как перед выходом в свет, и посуду на ночь откисать не оставишь, и беседу надо поддерживать, и никакого тебе пивка. Зато не так страшно, и демоны донимают не так сильно, кстати, о них. В комнате Андрея горел свет, а сам Андрей дрых в хаотичной и явно неудобной позе: по диагонали, свесив одну ногу и упираясь коленом в пол. На кровати лежали очки и стоял включенный ноут, а на полу валялись распечатки договоров, квитанций и черт знает чего еще, от одной мысли, что ему тоже придется вникать в это все, Ники становилось дурно. Очевидно, что Андрей заснул под утро. Значит, имел в виду то, что сказал, и переживал? Или заковырялся в бумагах? Или это животное ведет ночной образ жизни? А даже если... Да не ебет, если честно. Ники щелкнул выключателем и направился в ванную.  
Никите повезло дважды: ему удалось пробраться на кухню, никого не разбудив, и избежать выяснения отношений – Андрей выполз только часам к двум и был мрачно задумчив. Перед Ники ему незачем было скрывать свои эмоции, а вот остальные, мама… Мама. «Ребят, вы какие-то грустные», - и нечего ответить. Мама, меня несколько беспокоят перспективы грядущего дела, нужен хороший адвокат, ничего такого, о чем ты подумала, так, утрясти вопрос с правами, но есть нюансы, а я немножко устал и у меня нет сил этим заниматься, быть одержимым демоном тяжело, мама, это выматывает, но в целом все хорошо, все отлично, не переживай, а еще я гей, но это меньшая из моих проблем и вообще не проблема, на твоем месте, мама, про демона меня бы заинтересовало больше. Так, хватит об этом думать. Ники прервал сам себя и прислушался. Пока он объяснялся с голосами в голове, Андрей успел поведать про некий совместный проект, над которым они работают и который занимает все их мысли. «Понимаете, есть идея – но сложно воплотить ее так, чтобы это было оригинально, чтобы смысл не потерялся в процессе, и, главное, сложно соблюсти баланс, чтобы ничье виденье не довлело, а был как бы их симбиоз», - вдохновенно плел он, и, кажется, Никитину маму этот ответ полностью устраивал. Конечно. За много лет она привыкла, что у творческих людей все не как у людей, и иногда при всем желании не поможешь и совет не дашь.  
\- Я наверх, ты идешь?  
\- Пять минут, надо здесь закончить, - Никита как раз домывал последнюю тарелку. Было интересно, что придумал Андрей.  
\- У нас есть три подсказки, и я выбираю звонок другу, - Андрей произнес это, явно копируя манеру ведущего известного шоу, и Ники не сдержал смешка.  
\- Кому звонить собрался?  
\- Есть знакомый специалист, я вчера уточнял, ведет ли он сейчас частную практику, оказалось, ведет, обещал проконсультировать. Ты только не удивляйся и не ржи сильно, я правда сходу только его вспомнил, больше как-то… Да и не в нашей ситуации выбирать, надежды мало, но а вдруг? – тараторил Андрей, попутно отправляя вызов в скайпе.   
Вскоре ему ответили и, Андрей, это ты серьезно?  
На том конце провода Хайд внимательно выслушал все вопросы и теперь выглядел сильно озадаченным.  
\- То есть, вас интересует, бывали ли прецеденты, чтобы судебное решение принималось на основе некоего устаревшего закона, который не был вовремя отменен?  
\- Типа того.   
\- Бывают случаи, когда решение принимается на основе документов, которые действовали в прошлом. Это так называемое "переживание закона". Например, раньше для признания отцовства необходимо было сожительство. И уже в эпоху днк-анализа один ушлый адвокат использовал это как аргумент, чтобы экспертиза не проводилась, таким образом, все состояние осталось в руках законных наследников. Но вы, ребятки, вроде еще нестарые, вам неактуально. Или признавайтесь, кто из вас сын олигарха. А может, вы встретились, чтобы узнать, что вы сводные братья, раджа вас скрывал из-за давления влиятельных родственников жены, но вот тайна разрешилась, играет музыка, тигры...  
\- Немножко не то. Нам бы что-нибудь из жанра подборок на Аdme лучше. Ну, там, 15 самых идиотских законов мира, в племени Тумба-Юмба жена может развестись с мужем, если он плохо танцует чечетку, в штате Колорадо запрещены все позы, кроме миссионерской, так вот. Есть ли у нас подобная дичь? - перебил его Ники. Забавно, что Антон с киношными аналогиями оказался почти прав.  
\- Если бы вы спросили про дебильные законы вообще, было бы куда проще. А чтобы устаревшие… А какое время интересует?   
\- А какой закон самый старый вообще? – Андрей решил зайти издалека.  
\- Скажем, периода, когда сделка с дьяволом не была фигурой речи, - встрял Ники. Этот разговор рисковал затянуться надолго.  
Хайд вскинул брови, но быстро взял себя в руки, и на его лице появилась ухмылка.  
\- Если рассуждать в целом, то раньше всего принятые и поныне действующие законы – это международные конвенции. Они могли быть приняты во время существования Российской Империи. Все остальное исключено, советская власть полностью отменила имперское право. Положение о простом и переводном векселе, закон о выделении дополнительных квадратных метров в жилье для полковников… Это тридцатые. Может, что-то сохранилось с двадцатых еще. Но не раньше. А то, о чем вы спрашиваете – это семнадцатый век. Прошу прощения за любопытство, но вам зачем?  
\- Да просто мы работаем над одним творческим проектом, и нужно полное погружение в атмосферу, поэтому хотелось бы… - Ники быстро заткнулся, то ли потому что Андрей пихнул его локтем, то ли потому что взгляд Хайда вполне мог прожечь монитор.  
\- Интересно. Смотрите, как это выглядит с моей стороны. Вы сначала расспрашиваете меня про авторские права, где-то час мы обсуждаем этот вопрос, и вдруг выясняется, что это вступление, только вершина айсберга, так сказать, а интересует вас в результате, не могли ли демоны похитить ваш канал?   
\- Нет, нет, ты не так понял, это разные вопросы, мы как бы это, чтобы два раза не вставать, мы понимаем, как это звучит и все такое.  
Господи, благослови Андрея.   
\- Ладно. Хорошо. Вы уверены? Какой сейчас год?  
\- Бля, ты еще спроси, как тебя зовут.   
\- Я сам хочу, чтобы все было в порядке, ребят. Но не могу помочь. Боюсь, вам нужен другой специалист. Как минимум, историк, - добавил Антон, несколько смутившись. Наверное, взглядом Андрея сейчас тоже можно было прожечь экран.  
\- Спасибо большое все равно.  
Ребята попрощались с Антоном, и Андрей захлопнул крышку ноута.  
\- В чем-то он прав, - грустно протянул Ники. Жаль было признавать, что их план как-нибудь очень издалека разузнать ответ и не вызвать при этом подозрений провалился, но что уж. Это было ожидаемо. – Нам правда нужен другой специалист.   
\- Историк, специалист по средневековому праву или просто…  
\- Практик?  
\- Практик.  
Поиски решено было оставить до утра.  
"Подольск – город спутник Москвы на реке Пахра, расположенный всего в 15 км от МКАДа. Многие столичные туристы даже не догадываются, что это место является настоящей сокровищницей, состоящей из дворянских усадеб и живописных храмов", - с театральными интонациями зачитал с экрана Андрей и выразительно посмотрел на Ники. Тот захихикал совсем по-детски. Наблюдать за Андреем в естественной среде обитания было одно удовольствие. Но все же Ники переспросил:  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- А что? Замечательный город, культурный досуг, храмы, тебе ж написали... Камон, ты так свысока судишь о Подольске, будто не в Раменском живешь!  
\- Завали. Какие храмы ты предлагаешь посетить?   
\- Усадьбу, друг мой. Запряжем сани, проведаем моего старого товарища Гавайца, о котором ты, полагаю, наслышан...  
\- И являюсь поклонником его поэтического дара, ага. Какие сани, лето на дворе, долбоеб аристократический.  
\- Сам завали. Может, он подскажет что-то дельное.  
Андрей вдруг посерьезнел, будто подобрался весь, и сложил руки у лица словно в молитвенном жесте. Он вздохнул и продолжил, практически не глядя на Ники:  
\- Мы никогда не обсуждали... - Андрей замялся, - это. Одержимость приносит кучу проблем, помимо очевидных, она изолирует тебя от людей. Ты можешь сколько угодно подбирать слова, но не достучаться. Да ты сам видел, как Хайд отреагировал, я уже думал, он правда вызовет к нам санитаров.  
Теперь Ники отлично понимал, почему Андрей показался ему таким странным в день их знакомства и почему он решил именно показать, провести Ники по своим воспоминаниям. А Андрей словно прочел его мысли и добавил:  
\- И когда ты не рассказываешь, хуй с ним, кому нужен твой внутренний ад, можно просто общаться, это все равно чувствуется. Люди замечают, что ты скрываешь что-то, чувствуют напряг, кого-то это манит, кого-то отталкивает. И то, и то не круто. А со Стасом все без напряга как-то, мы никогда не обсуждали всю эту потустороннюю тему даже в контексте творчества, но он ведет себя так, словно не замечает странностей... Или сам такой же, и поэтому не замечает. Только сейчас об этом подумал и решил, а чего б не съездить. Он по крайней мере вопросов идиотских задавать не будет.  
\- Я всегда хотел с ним познакомиться. Его музыка спасает. Будто тебя поняли, знаешь... Ты не один это чувствовал, ты в личном общении, а я через треки... А он знает, что мы к нему собрались?   
\- Конечно, он меня давно зазывал, но Подольск. Я такси нам закажу, ебал я туда на перекладных пилить.  
Через полчаса и после непродолжительной перепалки ( - Я жду, а вас не видно! - Мы на месте, это вы не там стоите! - Я впервые в этом районе! - Сраное Раменское! - Андрей, просто заткнись!) машина наконец подъехала, и ребята загрузились на заднее сиденье. Ехать предстояло часа полтора. Говорить особо не хотелось - обсуждать свою деликатную проблему при посторонних было в высшей степени неловко, да и заебало, если честно, а что-то другое сейчас в голову не шло. Ники про себя удовлетворенно отметил, что с Андреем ему нравилось молчать - будто слова были не нужны, чтобы находиться на одной волне. В результате они развалились на диванчике и смотрели видосы, воткнув одни на двоих наушники.   
\- Мило, - бросил невзначай Ники. - Будто мы в школе и решили пробить урок, сныкавшись в раздевалке за куртками.  
\- Хз, что у вас были за развлечения, но я не понимаю, а на улицу выйти? Покурить за гаражами?  
\- Турникеты же. - Ники заржал. - Вход и выход только по электронным пропускам.  
\- О. - Андрей многозначительно замолчал, но не удержавшись, добавил, - пиздец вы показушники, конечно.  
Ники закатил глаза.  
\- Кстати. Я связался с Кьянти. Обрисовал, так сказать, обстановку, что нас не оставили в покое, кибербуллинг во все поля и прочее.  
\- И что он ответил?   
\- О, ты не представляешь. Он был в ярости. - Ники довольно улыбнулся. - Будто его глубоко оскорбили, задели за живое. Сказал, что теперь для него дело чести разобраться и поставить на место охуевших бюрократов. И что его юристы уже работают.  
\- Будем надеяться. Он принципиальный, такой и на том свете достанет.  
Таксист странно покосился на ребят через зеркало заднего вида. Андрей, заметив его взгляд, ухмыльнулся и максимально демонстративно положил Никите руку на коленку. Можно было гарантировать - все оставшееся время Гиви Эдуардович будет очень внимательно следить за дорогой.  
*  
Кьянти, когда Ники обмолвился, что они едут к Гавайцу, загадочно отписался в том духе, что в курсе о нем и внезапно не из-за музыки. "Не общаемся особо, ты помнишь, что я говорил, я, если что, книжки читаю. Собираю и анализирую информацию. Могу проконсультировать по теоретическим вопросам. Но не более. Амулеты - другая история, во-первых, это средство защиты, а во-вторых, это несложное воздействие на поверхностном уровне, больше завязанное на логику и знание символьной системы, проще говоря, что каждый элемент гербария означает. Но что-то сложнее руками делать даже не просите, есть границы, за которые не стоит вторгаться, тем более неофиту. У них с женой другие взгляды, скажем так", - обтекаемо закончил он. Ничего доселе не подозревавший Ники недоверчиво перечитал сообщение, а потом накинулся на Андрея с расспросами. Андрей сам был в шоке и теперь не мог заткнуться, на разные лады повторяя: "Ну надо же так!" Кьянти через некоторое время добавил, что не верит в такие совпадения, но вроде бы Роузи _смотрел_ и знаков опасности не видел. "Утверждает, что он не про дорожные. Утверждает также, что не из окна, верить ему или нет - выбирайте сами", - жизнерадостно подытожил он. И тут они приехали.  
\- Кажется, мы на месте, - Андрей ткнул пальцем в одну из панелек. Она выглядела совершенно обычной, разве что близость леса могла намекнуть, что в доме живут практики. Ники смутно припоминал про тесную связь ведьм и колдунов с природой и необходимость подпитываться энергией земли, однако не мог гарантировать, что не взял эту инфу из "Дозоров".  
Дверь им открыла маленькая бойкая женщина, секундой позже Ники заметил за ее спиной самого Стаса.  
\- Проходите-проходите, мы вас ждали, да мы так по мелочи, не беспокойтесь. Выпьем? «За встречу», —она все время что-то говорила, Ники не вслушивался и кивал, растворяясь в атмосфере уюта и тепла. Некоторые люди умеют с порога подарить ощущение, будто ты самый желанный гость, они искренне интересуются тобой и, кажется, этим бесхитростным способом могут расслабить и расположить к себе любого. Стас и... Настя? Очень приятно, Настя, Стас, поздравляю вас с женитьбой.  
Парни мыли руки, когда с кухни донеслось тихое:  
\- Они давно встречаются?  
В ответ послышалось неразборчивое бурчание и шипение, а потом беспечное:  
\- Да я просто спросила. Значит, скоро начнут.  
Андрей как можно более демонстративно закатил глаза и тяжело вздохнул. Ники это развеселило, и он спросил:  
\- Эй, ты чего?  
\- Это были мои слова!  
Что может быть лучше душевной пьяночки в приятной компании, лениво думал Ники, глядя, как Настя подливает ему вискарик. В душе расцветала благодарность к людям вокруг, и в первую очередь к Андрею, который в такой сложный момент не остался в стороне, а приехал к нему – в другой город, бросив свою налаженную жизнь, то есть, какую к черту налаженную, у него тоже все развалилось. Но ведь там наверняка оставались какие-то обязательства – назначенные встречи, друзья, котика кормить там, хотя какой ему котик, Андрей сам животное. Безобразное абсолютно, - промелькнуло в голове. Андрей как раз вдохновенно загонял телегу про то, как проявляют себя в современных реалиях древнейшие архетипы. Впечатление несколько портило то, что он то и дело прилагал усилия, чтобы сконцентрироваться и правильно донести стакан до рта, и на этом его концентрация кончалась, поэтому, активно жестикулируя, он пару раз ударился костяшками о холодильник и один раз чуть не заехал Стасу по носу. Свою сверхспособность он потерял, а привычке контролировать количество выпитого просто неоткуда было взяться, все было объяснимо и естественно, или Никита готов был объяснить все. Андрей был красив сейчас, аметистовая прядь спадала на лицо, и тени под глазами будто давали его взгляду дополнительную глубину и осмысленность. Ники поплыл, если честно, и откровенно залип.  
Никита не говорил этого вслух, но наедине со своими мыслями было тяжело и муторно. Конечно, он мог позвонить Леме, накидаться с Артемом или Федей, когда тот был в Москве, понянчить брата, помочь маме на кухне, найти, наконец, работу в оффлайне и по специальности. Но сколько раз он может затусить с друзьями? Два? Три? Дальше у них найдутся дела, и у него найдутся дела, которыми нет сил заниматься. Ники – общительный по натуре – тянулся к людям, чтобы делиться радостью и проще переживать неудачи, ему было необходимо общение и раньше, но после случившегося его жажда приняла болезненные формы – ему стало невыносимо оставаться одному, что выяснилось несколько позже. В первые дни возвращение в родительский дом представлялось ему панацеей от страхов, нереализованности, одиночества, но на деле вышло иначе – выяснилось, что его участие в делах семьи не особо требуется, а мама уже давно от него ничего не ждет. «Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив», - повторяла она раз за разом, подразумевая, что только сам Ники может решить, чем ему наполнить свою жизнь теперь, когда он принял решение бросить музыку. Он приготовил адаптированную версию объяснения причин по дороге домой, кое-как склеил куски правдоподобно, но его не спросили. Ему не на что было жаловаться, на самом деле. Но заедала тоска. И на этом фоне Андрей объявился весьма кстати. Сначала он просто постоянно проводил время с Ники, развлекал его, а потом развернул эту деятельность, в успех которой Ники, если честно, не верил, но все годилось, чтобы забить день, да и Андрей был настроен решительно, и ведь, наверное, их связь прервалась в момент жертвоприношения, и то, что он здесь и до сих пор никуда не делся, что-то да значит?   
Ники разлип и поймал понимающий взгляд Насти. Слабо улыбнулся в ответ. Разговор с абстрактных понятий сместился в сторону перемывания костей общим знакомым, и Ники вбросил наугад:  
\- Кьянти так удивился, когда узнал, что мы к тебе едем. Не знал, что вы знакомы.  
\- Мир тесен, - Стас пожал плечами. А в нашей сфере так вообще. Если чуваки друг с другом не общаются, будь уверен, они УЖЕ не общаются.   
\- В твиттере в ЧС друг у друга, - протянул Андрей, и все засмеялись. – Бифы русских рэперов бессмысленные и потешные, как новый альбом би…  
\- Фу, Андрей, а делаешь вид, что не из этих!  
\- Да придурки они все, - лаконично подытожил Стас. Но с Кьянти другая история. Мы не ругались. Пересекались, да. В некотором смысле, делаем одно дело. Но друзьями не стали, так случается.   
\- Все мы здесь в некотором смысле делаем одно дело, даже Настя, - усмехнулся Ники. – Ну, я про трек ваш свадебный в смысле.   
\- Ой, этот трек. Он меня столько уговаривал, да, Стас? – она всем корпусом повернулась к Стасу и, улыбнувшись самой приторной улыбкой, взяла его за подбородок. Это было безумно мило, но уводило беседу из только что наметившегося нужного русла. Черт.  
Стас смутился.  
\- Угу. Мы с Кьянти, кстати, познакомились вообще не связи с музыкой. Он фотографом работал тогда...  
\- Так я тоже не из-за музыки! Нас Никита познакомил. С ним и Роузи, буквально месяц назад, да? Они очень помогли и мне, и Ники. С этим не к каждому обратишься. Четверо из пяти подумают, что ты едешь крышей, а пятый решит, что ты тролль, когда дело касается мистики. Да даже он, - Андрей ткнул Никиту локтем, тот только успел увернуться от его экспрессии, - я ему говорю, Никита, дорогой, а это не метафора, это одержимость, с которой тебе приходится жить, а у него глаза квадратные. Потом он понял, конечно... Ничего, что я рассказал?   
Никита в очередной раз мысленно поблагодарил Андрея за его коммуникативные навыки. Среди друзей Андрея это называлось иначе, а именно неуемное желание пиздеть. Может, однажды и Ники заебет его манера перебивать и не давать другим слово вставить, но пока его все устраивало, тем более, они подошли к сути. Ники сначала почувствовал, а потом увидел, что Стас и Настя уставились на него абсолютно одинаковым тяжелым взглядом.  
\- Вот оно что. А ты не рассказывал.  
\- Ну рассказываю теперь, - махнул рукой Андрей и потянулся за бутылкой.  
\- Погодите, - встрял Ники. То есть, ты что-то такое чувствовал, подвох? В день знакомства Андрей показался мне странным, было так не по себе, что я сбежал домой в тот же день, хотя собирался потусить недельку в Питере. Потом пытался у друзей разузнать про него, что это было и почему меня так разъебало, но так и не смог толком объяснить, в чем дело.  
\- Начнем с того, что есть закон: человек сам должен обратиться за помощью, мы не вправе навязывать свои услуги. А закончим… Тебе Кьянти рассказал? – прервал Стас сам себя, обращаясь к Андрею.  
\- Да, - не стал скрывать тот. У него проскользнула такая размытая формулировка, якобы ты сторонник методов, которые он не приветствует.  
\- Ох блядь. Понеслось, - страдальчески протянул Стас. Настя только закатила глаза.   
\- Не совсем так, - поспешил оправдаться Андрей. Не приветствует ДЛЯ СЕБЯ, а у вас с Настей другие взгляды.  
\- Ребят, давайте к делу, - не выдержала Настя. Он правда вам помог?  
\- Знаешь, да.  
\- Поразительно.  
\- Не подумай, что я не воспринимаю его всерьез... Человек, который может сделать кассу магазину театрального реквизита, по крайней мере, платежеспособен, - начал Стас.  
\- Но этого мало, - припечатала Настя.   
\- Дамы и господа, умоляю, продолжайте! Бифа колдунов я еще не видел! Знал бы, захватил бы попкорн.  
Андрей как всегда.  
\- У меня создалось впечатление, что он, скажем так, несколько склонен к чрезмерным визуальным эффектам, - продолжил Стас. – А стоит ли за этим реальный дар… Здесь возможны варианты.  
\- Да выпендрежник он обыкновенный, - не выдержала Настя.- Ну, в общем, да. Да.  
Однако эта беседа становилась все увлекательнее с каждой секундой. Ники почувствовал смутную обиду и желание вступиться за друга.   



End file.
